Allied States of America
' ' The Allied States of America (ASA or the Allied States) is a federation and the largest country in North America, and the second largest in the world after the Russian Federation. It is made up of twenty-five states. The country's capital, since 6 December 2037, is the New Bay City FAC. The country was declared independent from the United States in early 2027, and Oscar Julius was elected president. In October of 2031, after the Allied States fell into a large recession, there was an attempted coup, led by then-Vice President Deven Carlson. The coup d'etat, however, failed. The Confederate Party was founded in its aftermath, and President Oscar Julius sought a second term, but lost to the now president Trevor Prince. Shortly after this, the Allied States (at this time consisting merely of the Six States) peacefully absorbed several US American states, notably California. October through December 2039 saw both Baja Californian states of Mexico and five Canadian territories and provinces were incorporated into the Allied States. Baja California is now part of the state of California Contents show By 2025 and after much controversy, dozens of states throughout the United States were threatening to declare independence. Generally, each state had its own reason, however, a common ground was measures such as the USA Augment Act and the increased corruption which was taking place within the federal government. Rick Perry, Governor of Texas at the time, proposed to the Texas Legislature that Texas become an independent state in 2026. Although the majority of people believed the Legislature would oppose the act, it passed by a slim minority. The action was quickly declared unconstitutional by the US Supreme Court, yet in New Mexico and Oklahoma the same was proposed, and passed. Texas, New Mexico and Oklahoma then caused a chain reaction. Weeks afterwards, the Arkansas General Assembly voted to become part of Texas. Congress and the US federal government still considered all states part of US territory, however certain operations to achieve full independence have already been set in motion by the "Republic of Texas" (consisting of Texas and Arkansas). By this time, Arizona and Nevada had similar acts in their legislatures being debated on. Both states passed new constitutions declaring themselves independent states. As with the other instances, these acts were declared unconstitutional and the National Guard within all six states was federalized. Most National Guard commanders, however, were by now aligned to their state governments, and cut communication with the federal government. In mid-2026, Junior Senate Republican Oscar Julius of Texas proposed that all six states which were declaring independence should, instead of becoming separate countries, become one new America. While the more conservative elements of the secession movement opposed the idea at first, it was finalized at a summit that Texas, Arkansas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona and Nevada would form the new "Independent States of America." Other secession movements, such as the Cascadian Independence Movement in Oregon, Washington and Canadian British Columbia also quickly started its proceedings. President Warner.E.shelton declared a state of emergency and deployed US troops on domestic soil, violating the Posse Comitatus Act. On 15 January 2027, the Allied States of America, consisting of the Six States, formally declared independence from the United States, after an agreement was reached with the federal government of Washington D.C.. Although the "Independent States" seemed to be what the founders would call the new nation, the "Allied States" received the most positive result in three independent government surveys. Cascadia, however, went through an albeit short but violent war to secede in 2025. After President Shelton committed suicide in early 2027, in this order, Hawaii and Alaska, seceded from the US. When Vince Banner was elected President of the crumbling USA in 2028, he peacefully gave Puerto Rico independence. Throughout 2028, the Departments of Defense and Homeland Security, in an alleged attempt to secure the nation, were authorized to disregard their annual budgets. Billions worth of debt were made within the first few months. This lead to the shadow government's attempt to overthrow the current government in September of the same year. During the rebellion, the Allied States' economy crashed as a whole, sending many of the world's nations with investments in Allied States corporations into an economic down-spiral as well. The Ecru-Fox Corporation, a world leader in technological and defense development later helped in repelling the coup, and started assisting the Allied States government in rebuilding the economy. Some figures from the shadow government were also recruited into the federal government, to satisfy the ever-growing support of the Confederate Party. Democratic liberal Trevor Price was elected president in November 2031 after Oscar Julius failed to gain a second term. During the same month's senatorial elections, the Confederate Party obtained the majority of seats. In January 2028, most Midwestern American states as well as California and Guam joined the Allied States with the US Congress' consent. The US economy at this time could not support all states, and thus many states voted to leave the Union and join the Alliance instead of becoming landlocked sovereign nations. Because of having a smaller territory and less debt (as seceding states paid off their share of the debt), the United States once again became a thriving nation. 11 years later, in October 2039, the two Mexican states of Baja California and Baja California Sur seceded peacefully and became part of the AS state of California. November through December of the same year saw Alberta, Yukon, the Northwest Territories, Nunavut, Saskatchewan and Manitoba peacefully secede from Canada and become states of the Allied States. This was largely due to division within the Canadian government about giving Quebec independence. The consensus was that the Canadian government would dissolve and provinces and territories would join whomever they want or become sovereign, as with the case of Quebec and other northeastern regions. This was the last expansion of Allied States territory, totaling at 25 states. Politics Main Article(s): Government of the Allied States, Political divisions of the Allied States The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined in part by the Constitution of the Allied States, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. In the Columbian federalist system, citizens are usually subject to three levels of government, federal, state, and local; the local government's duties are commonly split between county and municipal governments. Legislative and executive officials are directly elected by the people they represent. The Allied States is a unicameral semi-unitary federal republic. The federal government is composed of three branches: * Legislative: The Senate, makes federal law, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. * Executive: The President is the commander-in-chief of the military, can declare war, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the members of the cabinet and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. * Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the president, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The Senate has 250 members, elected at-large to five-year terms, with 10 members (since Canadian incorporation in November 2039) per state. The President serves a four-year term and may be reelected to office until the age of 65. The President is elected by direct vote. The Supreme Court, led by the Chief Justice of the Allied States, has nine members, who serve for life. The state governments are structured in roughly similar fashion. The Governor (chief executive) of each state is directly elected. Some state judges and cabinet officers are appointed by the governors of the respective states, while others are elected by popular vote. All laws and governmental procedures are subject to judicial review, and any law ruled in violation of the constitution is voided. The original text of the constitution establishes the structure and responsibilities of the federal government and its relationship with the individual states. The federal government and federal courts are always supreme to their state counterparts. Political parties Within Columbian political culture, the Confederate Party is considered center-right or "conservative" and the Democratic Liberty Party is considered center-left or "liberal". These are the country's two largest parties in terms of support. The winner of the 2027 presidential election, confederate Oscar Julius, was the first A.S. president. Since the Canadian incorporation in November 2039, two major and one minor new parties were added to the Allied States political arena. The Conservative Party of Canada (now known as the Conservative Party), the Liberal Party of Canada (which merged with the Democratic Liberty Party) and the New Democratic Party. Also part of the Canadian incorporation was the restructure of the Senate, which would have consisted of 750 members if the 50-senator policy was kept. Each state now has ten senators within the Allied States Senate. Thus the Senate has 250 seats. In a largely considered undemocratic move, the Senate passed the Senate Restructure Act of 2039 which removed some senators and added others to ensure total representation. The Senate comprises 117 Confederate members, 104 Democratic Liberal members, 16 Conservative members and 13 New Democratic members: = Category:Countries